1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a chassis for a storage system and more particularly to regulating the temperature of solid state memory within a chassis.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Prices for non-volatile solid state memory such as flash memory have been steadily decreasing while their capacities have been increasing. As a result, solid state drives (SSDs) are becoming an increasingly viable alternative to hard disk drives for storing large quantities of data. Apart from the economic factors, SSDs have several properties that make them preferable over hard disk drives, including reduced power consumption, lower heat generation, faster read/write times, and significantly quieter operation. However, a significant drawback to solid state drives is that they have a finite lifetime, e.g., a limited number of read/write (after erase) cycles that may be performed before failure, known as endurance.